NUF IS BACK
Well hello there, we have a big problem, Nuf is back, well remember my old account, he's using it, and also if you go on Nuf's account he has joined no games it said, i knew that was wrong, but more importently my old account was used earlier this day 12/27/2017 it was just when i posted the first one titled "Fun" He started to come back, this is not fake, it's entirely real, i'm pretty sure that we're all in danger here this time, i found him playing a game, i didn't join knowing he would terrorize me again, my new account "PapyrusTheBest3" is in danger, i can tell because he knows... i feel it, when it showed the day the account was made it showed "12/27/2017" That's today, i know it makes it seem like a fake account but... it's not, today was the day Nuf came back, now this is terrible, i know, but when i was on minecraft (another game that i love) i was on a server named Hypixel, i was on the lobby since i just joined, that's the time i saw him, a player named "Nuf" I Knew he was after me but then... everything froze, all the players everything stopped moving then in the chat... (Which was working like normal for some reason) i got a message from him saying "You cannot escape me, write about me too the whole world, doesn't matter." then minecraft shut down, i didn't go back on due too me being afraid to go back on, i go onto roblox and my bio says "Having FUN V Boy?" after that... nothing, i'll report back if something DOES happen. Hey there, i'm back and this is my new account, so today let me explain, i was playing on roblox and i forgot all about Nuf, but then i joined snow shoveling simulator, it was normal but when i came to frosty it was Nuf instead of him, i remember everything after that, so i did what anyone would of done (most likely) asked other players if they saw this also, they said no, and then when i looked back... it was frosty again, so i got scared and left, i got a message from my old account it said "Hiya having fun?" and also if you didn't know, you have to be friends with a player to message them, but i wasn't friends with him, then he sent a link to a game... i clicked on it, scaredly, the game was called "Time's up" i clicked play, Nuf was on, it was just a forest nothing much, but then, my mouse didn't move anymore, my keys didn't work not even CTRL + ALT + DELETE i didn't know what to do, everything went black, my computer turned off, it didn't turn back on until 2 minates later, when it turned on, my background was text just saying things like "I'm back, say hi" and "I'll find you" and then... "epacse on ereht eb syawla lliw fun" which is backwards, i didn't know what it said, then it played a roblox game after a few seconds named "Fun land" When i joined i was trapped in a box, with decals saying "Soul watch is being taken over." i left and then... my background and everything was normal... I need to stop playing roblox...